The Rising Storm
by giru8pgoahgwiop
Summary: Percy Jackson(in this story female) goes to live with her uncle... Batman
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I was currently standing, staring at a newspaper. It was talking about a murder. The murder of my parents.

I didn't know who did it, and the police didn't know who did it either. I had went to visit my mom and Paul and found them dead. Perhaps it was Gaea, or some god set out to make my life miserable. Maybe it was Tartarus. When I got to their apartment, there were claw marks- signs of a monster. I had brought this on them, by going to fight. By making so many enemies that hated me so much that any would have hurt them.

Now, because of whatever had hurt my mom and stepfather, I was stuck at the police station, waiting for results. The police were trying to find a relative willing to adopt me. That was unlikely; I had no one on my father's side and few on my mother's. I would probably end up at an orphanage. Though mentally I was eighteen, in order to survive the giant war I had to be converted into a seven year old. The gods had changed it to make the mortals believe I was seven. I still had my strength and skills; I just didn't look the same.

As I stood there at the police station, something came crashing down upon me. I had no one left; no one. The rest of the seven had died in the war. Reyna, Thalia and Nico, too, had been killed. Grover was a laurel bush which I visited monthly. We had won the war, but in a way, we had lost as well.

Gaea's minions could regenerate, even if regeneration was painful.

My friends and parents... not so much.

From there a deep feeling rose from me. The urge to protect, the one that had been damaged by the deaths of my friends and family.

Perhaps, if I tried, other people could be spared.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Officer Montgomery came into the room. "We've found a relative," he said curtly in an official tone. It was harsh and sharp, like he was disciplining a little girl. "Bruce Wayne, billionaire. He lives in Gotham. He's your uncle, your mother's brother."

I turned. "Is he willing?" I replied with equal curtness and similar tone.

"Yes," the Officer replied, somewhat begrudgingly.

I turned. "When will he get here?"

"About half and hour."

 _Well, at least that gives me time to prepare._ I knew that Bruce Wayne was well known; There would probably be reporters of all sorts questioning him. I looked around the stark room. The walls were gray. There was a single brown worn desk that was probably at least fifty years old. Around it the floor was scratched, the gray pain faint at some places.

If the reporters came storming in here, I would have nowhere to hide.

The officer watched me, a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He had come to the same conclusion as I had. "We'll try to keep them out"

"Thanks."

The officer left the room, and I sighed and leaned back against the wall. I fidgeted, thinking about what would come.

But perhaps, after this, I would regain what I had loss.

And that brought me through the thirty minutes it took for my uncle to get to the station.

Bruce/Batman

Alfred and I drove to the police station.

I had thought Sally was dead. After disappearing not long after our parents had died, it had been assumed that she was dead, for the police could not find her. Now, finding out that Sally had been alive and had a daughter, I had not hesitated to agree to adopting her.

I just hoped that she would fit in with Dick.

Out of the blue, Alfred asked, "What do you think she'll be like?"

"Fierce, nice, maybe a bit spoiled," I replied. Sally had been really kind; she would probably have spoiled her daughter a bit, though not too much.

I missed Sally. After my parent's death's, she had been there. We had clung to each other, getting each other through the harsh times. It has surprised and hurt me that she had ran away.

Soon, we arrived at the station. Reporters surrounded me, and I answered most of the questions that were thrown in my face. I entered the stations and saw a young girl.

Unlike Sally, her eyes were a sea green that seemed to burn a hole through me. They had both fierceness and kindness in them, as I had predicted. As I looked deeper, I saw something else. Grief. Loneliness. Loyalty. And a strange determination. It seemed to signal that she wasn't only grieving for her parents, but others as well. But who?

I knelt down in front of her. "My name is Bruce. Bruce Wayne. I'm your uncle." Close up, her eyes seemed even more piercing, and I could not resist a flinch, which I tried to hide. I saw a bit a satisfaction in her gaze, and inwardly groaned as I realized she had saw.

"I know," she said with terseness. "My name is Persephone Jackson. Please call me Percy."

I felt the tension in the air wrap around me, thick and pulsing with energy. "Well," I said awkwardly, "let's go.

We walked through the clusters of reporters. Alfred opened the door for Percy. I followed. We went back to the manor in an awkward, tense, silence that seemed to amuse Alfred, for I noticed he was suppressing a smile. Percy was fidgeting in the back, and after watching her antics for awhile, I concluded that she either had ADHD or was really hyper. Her feet tapped the car bottom restlessly, she kept rearranging her position, and she threw a pen in the air while catching it again. She did this while analyzing me while I was looking at her.

Percy

 _He seems really... unexperienced in talking,_ I mused. _Like he doesn't know what to say or what to do. He has good strength and endurance, though. And a lot of scars, which might mean that he has experience fighting._

Soon, we arrived at a large house.

 _Well, he's definitely rich._


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I watched as Alfred opened the door to the manor. A young boy, probably around eleven, peeked out. "...". He gave Bruce and Alfred a questioning look. They both replied with "We'll explain later".

Alfred showed me to a room next to the young boy's. They left me there, probably to discuss matters with the young boy whom they had promised an explanation to. I sighed, leaning against the wall. This manor was a prison. Considering my presumed age, they would never let me go out of this manor without their supervision. And if I tried on my own... well, the manor was enough of a labyrinth that I probably wouldn't be able to get out without getting lost at first. Even though I had once navigated Daedalus's labyrinth.

I observed my surroundings. A bed was in the very middle of the room. There were two doors, one to the hall outside and one to the bathroom. A single wooden desk was at the side of the bed. One window, rimmed with steel, was at one wall.

Well, that would be my escape route. Even though I was on the second floor, I was fairly confident that I could get out, using the gift the gods had given me.

 _Flashback_

 _I stood in front of the gods. After several requests, including freeing Calypso and making a portal between the camps, Zeus thundered, "Persephone Jackson, for your service in the second giant war, we grant you one more wish."_

 _I thought about this. Definitely not immortality. Maybe an ability?_

 _"Wings," I said, remembering the brief thrill I had felt while flying using Daedalus's wings._

 _"Very well," he boomed. "I give you the permission to fly through my domain without being killed."_

 _Flashback end_

After that, I had flown out to find my parents dead and retracted my wings back into my body so they would not be seen.

If I managed to break through the glass, I could get out. But I doubt Bruce would be happy to find that his window had been broken. Well, that'd be a last resort option, then.

Closing my eyes, I scanned the house, getting a feel of where everything was.

But there was something strange. Something... off.

Behind a large grandfather clock, I found that there was a door, which led down to a stairway, which led down to... a cave?

My eyes still closed, I tracked the cave system until I found its other opening: a hole along the coast of New Jersey.

I opened my eyes, mentally saving a map of the manor.

Since it was getting late, I stepped out into the hall to look for Alfred, who was the one I most trusted ever since I had arrived at the manor.

I immediately saw him heading down the hall toward me. "Mistress Persephone, Dinner is ready. Bruce and Dick, the young boy, will be out tonight.

As I ate I pondered where they would be. Casting out my loyal water molecules again, I found them in an alley of Gotham, prowling around like cats in strange outfits.

After I finished eating I went up to Alfred. "Alfred, may I go out during the night? I'm not sure when I'll return, but I will."

He merely nodded, looking amused. "I'm sure that'd be okay."

I was surprised at his agreement. After all, I was a seven year old asking for permission to be alone, outside, in Gotham. Gotham, a dark place with much crime.

He noticed my puzzled expression and said with a dancing glint in his eye, "I know who you are, Mistress Persephone."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Alfred."

In this way I found myself in a forest clearing, lit by moonlight from above. I unsheathed both Riptide and another sword, which Tyson had made for me. I had decided to call it "Eaglewing", because between the hilt and blade were wing designs.

I had pondered fighting with two swords long ago. _I'll try and fight similarly to the Dimachaerus style,_ I thought. _Even if I don't have the blades normally used._

The more I trained, the more I enjoyed it. I liked the swing of two blades at once. It made me feel like... water.

After a bit of thought, I summoned water to curve around both blades, giving it an interesting look.

Continuing my training, I moved on to more advanced moves. Synchronizing my blades, combining them with wild yet accurate punches and kicks. I flew through the air, using the trees to jump around. It was exhilarating. All I felt was speed and strength and the ground(or tree. or rock.) beneath me. Air rushed past me, forming a tuneless yet beautiful song.

I kept training in that clearing ever since that night. Sometimes, I would use my powers to find Bruce and Dick somewhere in Gotham with the same weird clothing on. Overtime, I developed a brotherly bond with Dick, but I wasn't really close with Bruce. I also got to know Alfred better. It turned out that he was a legacy of Apollo who was gifted mainly in healing.

One night, I decided to go into that cave- but through the hard way. If I tried the clock Bruce would probably know, since he and Dick often went to the cave, and I did not understand the mechanism behind the clock.

So I did it the hard way and laid out the steps to my plan.

1\. fly to that opening in New Jersey

2\. Get through that cave system

3\. Go into that cave

I was currently on my way to the opening, using water molecules in the air to form an air current and speed up the process.

Once I was at the opening, flying grew tricky, but using water molecules I was able to sense many obstacles. Combined with my reflexes, I managed to fly through the system without much problems, unless you count a few feathers that fell off on the way.

It was almost dawn when I finally arrived at the cave. Inside were the following:

1\. Weird suits(almost exactly like the ones I sensed Bruce in) that had bat-like looks

2\. Weird gear(who uses bat-shaped knives?)

3\. Bats

 **AN.**

 **Readers,**

 **I would like to inform that I have never read a single DC comic, but enjoy writing the stories, so please report any inconsistencies. I am eternally ashamed.**

 **-Author**


End file.
